Fun in the Snow
by tiggernator91
Summary: One-Shot. Super fluffy anyways read it very cute


Story does not belong to me it belongs to YeeJian on deviantArt.

Naruto is © of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Stupid!"

"Trouble-maker!"

"We don't want to play with a freak with no parents!"

One boy picked up a stone and hurled it at a boy with blonde, spiky hair. Fortunately for him, the missile just missed him by a few centimeters. One tall boy strode forward towards him and pushed him roughly into the snow.

"Weakling do not deserve to play with us!" the tall boy laughed as he and his friends walked away from the boy. Uzumaki Naruto, the name of the boy and nine year old slowly stood up, trying not to let any tears of humiliation flowing down from his cheeks. Snow began to descend when all this was going on.

Naruto, as much dignity as he could, drove his hands deeply into his pockets and walked to the opposite direction; his favorite place in the forest. As he continued to walked to his spot; he could think nothing but resentment towards his other classmates and at the villagers of Konoha. Every time he walked to the Academy every morning, he was given hostile glares at everyone he met. All because he was an orphan!

"I show them", Naruto muttered to himself. "One of this day I make them wish they haven't been born! One day I become Hokage and show them who is boss!"

Naruto have just one dream; to become the Hokage of Konoha.

He was nearing his favorite spot when he heard crying. Moving further away from his favorite spot, he saw a girl about his age with long pink hair with her face leaning against her hands. It was Haruno Sakura, one of the prettiest girl in his class.

"Sakura", Naruto said uncertainly as he walked closer to Sakura. "What's wrong?"

Sakura lifted up her tearful face, annoyed. Naruto's presence only increase her annoyance.

"Oh go away", she snapped. "As if you know what I been through."

Naruto, not discouraged, just sat down leaning on a tree opposite to her. "It's them again, isn't it?"

Sakura bit her lower lips, to angry to reply but nodded vigorously. A group of girls always bully Sakura for no apparent reason. Naruto nodded sympathetically.

"I'm sorry about it."

"Shut up!"

"I've been treated worse than you, you know", Naruto continued. Sakura suddenly looked up, a guilty expression on her face. "But you don't see me whining about it."

Sakura bowed her head, ashamed. "Sorry."

Seeing Sakura's attitude changed, Naruto sat next to Sakura. He pulled out some candy from his pocket and handed her some.

"Here. I picked up some sweets from the Sweet Shop."

Sakura stared at the sweets in Naruto's hand and took one. She smiled at Naruto before popping the sweet into her mouth.

"Thanks, Naruto", Sakura said as she slowly chewed the sweet. "You've been a great comfort to me."

Naruto grinned at her. "I'm glad to hear that." He stood up and rolled a snowball without Sakura seeing him. "Let me see if I can cheer you a bit more."

Smirking, he tossed the snowball over his shoulder and it accurately hit Sakura on the head; making her swallowed her sweet. There was a short silence only to be broken as Sakura stood up and quickly scooped a snowball.

"You jerk!" she screamed at him lifting her snowball. "You almost make me choke on my candy! Eat this!"

She flung the snowball as hard as she could. The impact of the snowball hit Naruto like a cannonball. He felt backward into the snow. Seeing Naruto struggling to stand up, Sakura giggled and then laughed.

"HAHAHA!" she laughed. "Naruto is so weak!"

Naruto turned red with embarrassment. He quickly stood up with as much dignity and scooped up a snowball. He threw it at Sakura who dodged the missile.

"You need accuracy classes!" she teased.

That did it! Naruto fired snowballs after snowballs. Sakura responded in kind. Snowballs whacked both of them until they were wet. As they fought, they were laughing so hard that it affected their accuracy. After ten minutes of hurling snowballs at each other, they dropped to their knees; panting and laughing at the same time.

"That was fun!" Naruto finally exclaimed.

"Just what I needed", Sakura agreed, grinning. "Thanks Naruto."

They laid on the cold ground facing the sky, their heads touching each other. Naruto stood up and held his hand up for Sakura to hold.

"It's getting late", Naruto said. "Let go back to the village."

Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled herself up. "Okay."

The snow heavily descended towards the Earth but it did not bothered Naruto and Sakura. Holding hands together, the two new friends walked slowly back to the village, glad of each other company.


End file.
